Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack
|image = Sotn ost.jpg |size = 250px |jap = 悪魔城ドラキュラX～月下の夜想曲～ オリジナル・ゲーム・サントラ Akumajo Dracula X ~Gekka no Nocturne~ Original Game Soundtrack |no = KICA-7760 |release = Apr 09, 1997 |publisher = Konami |distributor = King Records |game = Castlevania: Symphony of the Night |composer = Michiru Yamane (main composer) |disc = 1 |length = 68:28 |tracks = 34 |price = 2243 JPY |vgmdb = 4772 |vgmdb2 = |link = }} is regarded by many as one of the greatest Video Game Soundtracks ever composed. The music was composed by Michiru Yamane, arranging songs from Akiropito and Rika Muranaka. Cynthia Harrel provides vocals for the song "I am the Wind". The soundtrack was released on CD on April 09, 1997. The soundtrack was re-released on iTunes on December 11, 2007, 10 years after the game's original release. Tracklist # Metamorphosis 1 (変容 NO.1) # Prologue (プロローグ) # Dance of Illusions (幻想的舞曲) # Moonlight Nocturne (月下の夜想曲) # Prayer (祈り) # Dracula's Castle (ドラキュラ城) # Dance of Gold (黄金の舞曲) # Marble Gallery (大理石の廊下) # Tower of Mist (魔霧の塔) # Nocturne (夜曲) # Wood Carving Partita (木彫パルティータ) # Door of Holy Spirits (聖霊の扉) # Festival of Servants (しもべたちの祭典) # Land of Benediction (終焉の地) # Requiem for the Gods (神々たちのレクイエム) # Crystal Teardrop (水晶のしずく) # Abandoned Pit (焉道) # Rainbow Cemetery (虹の墓地) # Silence (静寂) # Lost Painting (失われた彩画) # Dance of Pales (パール舞踏曲) # Curse Zone (呪いの聖域) # Enchanted Banquet (魔性の宴) # Wandering Ghosts (さまよえる魂) # The Tragic Prince (悲境の貴公子) # Door to the Abyss (深淵への扉) # Heavenly Doorway (天界への扉) # Death Ballad (死の詩曲) # Blood Relations (異形の血族) # Metamorphosis 2 (変容 NO.2) # Finale Toccata (終曲トッカータ) # Black Banquet (黒の饗宴) # Metamorphosis 3 (変容 NO.3) # I am the Wind (Featuring Cynthia Harrell) More Informations Composers of certain tracks * Michiru Yamane composed every track, except tracks 3, 29, 34. * Track 3 was composed by Sannopi. * Track 29 was composed by Akiropito. Arranged by Michiru Yamane. * Track 34 was composed by Rika Muranaka, Tony Hayes and Jeff Lorber. Musicians and other contributors * Electric Guitar played by Oyaji-sama (tracks 2, 13 and 24) and Takayuki Fujii (tracks 6 and 25). * Vocals by Kahori Yamane (tracks 5 and 23) and Hekiru Shiina (track 10). * Track 10 lyrics by Masanori Oouchi. * Rhythm arrangement by Akira Yamaoka (tracks 6 and 25). Castlevania Arrangements * "Dracula's Castle" is Alucard's theme in Castlevania: Judgement. * In the PSP game Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles, an English version of "Nocturne" can be found. The new end credits song (instead of "I am the Wind") for Symphony of the Night's PSP version is called "Mournful Serenade". Unreleased tracks Some of the tracks that are "unreleased" are simply from the Sega Saturn version of the game, and some of them are just different arrangements, or alternate versions of the original songs. # The Master Librarian # Chaconne C moll (Saturn song) # The Cursed Prison (Saturn song) # Vampire Killer Rock (Saturn song) # Vampire Killer Techno-Goth (Saturn song) # Beginning Techno-Goth (Saturn song) # Beginning Jazz (Saturn song) # Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. A (Saturn song) # Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. 2 (Saturn song) # Guardian (Saturn song) # Dracula's Castle Bonus (track 2 on PSX disc) # Dracula's Castle (alternate loop) # Festival of Servants (alternate loop) # Crystal Teardrop (alternate loop) # Blood Relations (alternate loop) Related Products * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Midi Power Pro Vol. 6 - A midi arrangement of the Symphony of the Night soundtrack * Dracula X: Remixies - Dance remixes of the Symphony of the Night soundtrack External Links *Castlevania Realm Scans *VGMdb *iTunes Category:Soundtracks Category:Symphony of the Night